Cuando un deseo de alguien se hace realidad
by yami1819
Summary: El único deseo de los dos era estar siempre juntos. Pero no siempre los deseos se hacen realidad… ¿o sí? [KAKASAKU]songfic


Este es mi primer songfic. La canción es de utada hikaru, se llama だれか の ねがい が かなう ころ (Dareka no negai ga kanau koro) (Cuando un deseo de alguien se hace realidad). Está traducida al español para que se entienda. Espero que les guste.

**  
**

** Por cosas insignificantes**

**Perdí las más importantes.**

**La fría nieve brillaba ante mí.**

**Te dije "en cualquier momento**

**menos ahora" pero me equivoque.**

**La puerta que me llevaba hacia ti,**

**Desapareció sin hacer ningún ruido.**

Era una noche fría de invierno. Llevábamos mucho tiempo manteniendo una relación. Al principio era como el cuento de hadas en el que yo era la princesa y tú mi príncipe azul. Me ayudaste a no pensar en sasuke y naruto e hiciste que mi corazón olvidara a aquel vengador para amarte a ti. Pero cuatro meses después volvieron los dos miembros que faltaban en el equipo siete. Volvimos a hacer misiones, todos os habíais vuelto más fuertes, sin embargo yo, solo había mejorado un poco. Otra vez volví a ser un estorbo para el equipo. Desde entonces todas las tardes, en vez de pasarlas contigo como hacía antes, las pasaba entrenándome duro. Pasaron dos meses en los que solo nos veíamos en las misiones, pero prácticamente era lo mismo que no vernos, ya que no debíamos mostrar nuestro amor en público. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya no estabas para mí. Después de llegar de uno de mis entrenamientos vi como besabas a otra mujer. No te culpo por lo que hiciste porque fue culpa mía. Buscaste el amor que yo dejé de darte en otras mujeres.

**Deseo tanto tu felicidad que**

**Mi egoísmo se estremece.**

**Pero quiero retenerte,**

**no se hasta cuando.**

**Hasta que los deseos de**

**Alguien se hagan realidad.**

Aunque te comprendí, no pude evitar que mi corazón se rompiera mil pedazos. Tú lo eras todo para mí. Pese a que no te veía todos los días te seguía amando, pero de nada sirve decírtelo, puesto que no te lo demostré.

**Quiero poder curar la necesidad que**

**tengo de ser necesaria para todos.**

**Me esforzaba demasiado porque**

**estaba preocupada por quedarme sola.**

Sin darme cuenta, volví a quedarme sola. Pero no de la misma forma que hacía unos años cuando naruto y sasuke se fueron. Esta vez aunque ellos dos estuvieran cerca de mí, en mi corazón había un gran vacío que ellos jamás podrían llenar.

**Desear mi propia felicidad**

**no debe ser algo tan egoísta.**

**Si eso es así, quiero abrazarte.**

**Solo si es posible, con todas mis fuerzas.**

Sabía que era tarde para pedirte perdón y que además ni siquiera me lo merecía. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que la única forma de volverme fuerte era estando a tu lado, deseando protegerte. No sabía si todavía sentías amor por mí, pero me arriesgue a preguntarte y a pedirte que me perdonaras. Sabía que sería egoísta pedirte una segunda oportunidad, pero no pude evitarlo. Sin ti me volvería más débil y no podría seguir adelante. Mi único deseo era volver a estar contigo como antes.

**Deseo tanto tu felicidad**

**que mi egoísmo esta temblando.**

**Quiero que desees retenerme,**

**no se hasta cuando.**

**Y no parar hasta que los**

**deseos de todos se hagan realidad.**

Nunca llegaré a entender como pudiste perdonarme y volver a quererme como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero gracias a esa segunda oportunidad volvimos a ser felices, que era lo que siempre habíamos deseado. Desde que volvimos a estar juntos no he vuelto a dejarte solo ni una sola noche. Cada vez que salgo de tu casa para volver a la mía siento lo mismo que sentí el día que me di cuenta que te había perdido, no soporto estar separada de ti ni un segundo. Lo único que me hace feliz es saber que te volveré a ver por la noche y que al final mi deseo de estar siempre junto a ti se ha hecho realidad.

**Mi cariño por ti es tan inmenso**

**que hace a la pequeña Tierra girar.**

**Quiero abrazarte otra vez**

**Solo si es posible, todo el tiempo.**

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Es la primera vez que escribo un songfic así que dejen reviews y diganme que les pareció. 

Cuídense. Ja ne!

* * *

**  
**


End file.
